


A Cosplayer's Life

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Sarah Rogers, Boys In Love, Concrunch, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Make Your Own, SteveTonyTober2020, cosplayer life, selfmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: The best part of a partner cosplay? Kissing your boyfriend on the big cosplay contest stage and being totally in-character while doing so.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Cosplayer's Life

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 25: Make Your Own
> 
> This is my daily life. I'm a cosplayer since 2015 and chaos is pretty normal. My friends and I always say: There has to be blood, if the cosplay is supposed to turn out good. And damn... it's true.  
> And I also made a Lady Deadpool cosplay and an USO dancer. Next year will be finally AVAC Tony!!
> 
> Not beta'ed, English is not my mother language!

“Shit!” Tony pulled his hand back from where he'd pricked his finger with the sewing needle. He sucked on his thumb to numb the pain. “Why did we agree to make our costumes by hand? It would have been so much easier to order them online!”

Steve raised his head from where he was coloring the chest piece of the Worbla armor that they'd built to look at his boyfriend. “You were the one who insisted on making them. If I recall correctly you said we'd have better chances at winning the performance contest if they weren't made in China.”

“I know what I said, don't remind me!” Tony grumbled and returned to the blue, red and white suit he was sewing. He still needed to make the gloves and finish sewing in the zipper in the back and the two of them only had three days of their school vacation left to finish their cosplays for the big Comic Con next weekend. It was the biggest event of the year and every cosplayer dreamed of standing on the big stage once in their life. The jury was famous, the contest would be broadcasted online for the whole world to watch and the winner would win a large sum of money and an extremely awesome sewing machine. Tony hated hand sewing but the sewing machine of Mrs Rogers was old and rusty. It'd destroy the fabric if Tony tried something with it.

A gentle knocking on the door of Steve's bedroom made them pause in their movements. Steve's mom stood in the doorway with sandwiches and lemonade.

“Boys, how about you take a break and eat something?” She placed the food carefully on the small table which was cluttered with threads, acrylic paint, various scissors, a heat gun, baking paper and glue and brushes. “Your costumes will be wonderful, but you should also look after your health. You haven't eaten anything today.”

“Thanks, mom. I just gotta finished this piece and then we'll eat. You're the best.” Steve smiled at her from where he was sitting on the ground next to Tony.

Mrs Rogers left the room again after mussing up Steve's and Tony's hair, leaving the two of them to themselves.

“You're so lucky. My mother wouldn't even bother to look at the pictures of my costumes.” Tony put the Captain America suit he was working on aside to snatch one of the sandwiches. He pushed his glasses up his nose, shuffled over to where Steve was still painting the Iron Man chest plate and offered him the sandwich he was holding.

“I know, babe.” Steve kissed his boyfriend on the nose and took a bite from the tuna sandwich. “But Jarvis cares. And my mom treats you like the family that you are to me.”

“I know. I love your mom.” Tony snuggled up against Steve's side. He loved watching the gentle giant paint. It was relaxing. “You know what?” Tony asked Steve after a few minutes of silence. “If we win the cosplay contest next weekend, then I will kiss you on the big stage in front of everyone, so that all the people know that the hot guy in the blue spandex suit is mine.”

Steve's ears were red like the fake metal suit he was painting. He turned around to Tony and smiled broadly. “You do that, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else cosplaying? I'd love to chat with new ppl!


End file.
